It Has Happened Before
by ReadingStar
Summary: Wait a minute, Malfoy and Potters kids, FRIENDS? What is happening to me? Anyway... My story is basically about Lily Potter junior and this made up character called Roger Malfoy. Without ruining the story, loads of stuff happen again, in a different way.
1. The Journey To Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 1**

**I have been wanting to write about Harry's kids for ages, and I thought of this. Most events are repeating as you find out from the name and this Chapter. The first line indicates this too.**

**I have created a character of my own, Roger Malfoy Draco's younger son. I also wanted to mention that the reason why Albus and James act so grown up is because they are in their third/ fourth year. Lily is only just joining.**

**Sorry to all Weasley fans, as Lily's cousins do not play an important role, though Ron is a bit important.**

* * *

'Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.' A girl with red hair stood at the door.

'Sure, by the way I am Roger.'

'Thanks, and I am Lily Potter, junior.' Lily said sitting on the chair opposite him.

'Junior,' he murmured grinning.

'What's your problem? Didn't you have an amazing grandmother, or grandfather?'

'None of your business.' He said scornfully. Lily shrugged.

They sat in silence for a bit, 'Which house do you want to be in?' Lily finally asked him.

'Slytherine, like the rest of my family.' Roger replied.

'Oh, I want to be in Griffindor, my entire family has been in Griffindor.'

'So we can't be friends then,' Roger said.

'We can, who said Griffindors and Slytherines can't be friends? My granny was friends with a Slytherine and my brother was named after one.' She said indignantly.

Roger was about to answer, when Albus came in. 'Lil, come on,' he looked at Roger 'You can come too, you are a Malfoy right?'

'Yes,' Roger replied looking a bit nervous.

The two first years followed Albus to the front of the train. James, Rose, Hugo and (to Rogers surprise) Scorpius were waiting in the front.

'Lily!' She looked up, 'Daddy, what are you doing here?'

'Sir, we have got the dementors. Two people will be walking with them to make sure no students are attacked.'

Harry nodded 'Good, and make sure they are supervised at all times.'

'What happened daddy?' Lily asked him.

'Someone escaped from Azkaban.'

'Who?' Rose asked.

'Lucius Malfoy.' The two Malfoy's gasped. 'Grandad escaped?' Roger asked.

Harry nodded gravely. 'So why are you searching the train?' Scorpius asked scornfully.

'The safety of Hogwarts students is important. Ron is at Malfoy manor, checking where the rest of your families loyalties lie. I should get his reply anytime now.'

'Sir, we have checked the train, he is not here.' CRACK

'Harry, Draco and his his wife are loyal to us. I checked with veritasem and... Narcissa is allergic to veritasem meaning that we cant check her.'

Harry nodded. 'Come on Lily. Ron we can stay here until they reach Hogwarts. We need to talk to Filius, about safety anyway.'

'OK. Rose Hugo want to stay with me?' The two nodded entusiastically.

'Well, I will be going,' James said. 'Me too, bye dad.' Albus added.

Harry looked at Lily. 'Come to our compartment daddy, it's just...'

'What Lily?'

'I was sitting with... Roger.' Harry, who was walking behind her, froze. 'Do you mind?' Continued Lily.

'No, I do not mind. His family are loyal to us.' Lily smiled and hugged her father. 'You are the best!' She said pulling him to their compartment.

Roger was already sitting there. 'Hi Lily,' he said when she came in. He was about to continue, but stopped when Harry came in. 'I should go...' He started.

'You can stay Roger, daddy said we could be friends!' She said, sitting opposite him.

Smiling, Harry said 'You would have missed the trolley, should I go to the front and get something for you?' Roger nodded. Harry did not need to look at Lily to know her answer- yes.

He walked to the front, did he want his daughter to be friends with Malfoy's younger son? The answer was obvious, no. Though things had changes and he seemed to be a good child... And he would be in Slytherine, meaning that they would not be able to spend much time together... A bit like his mother and Snape... How come 'Lily's' were always friends with Slytherines?

On the other hand, he was not like Lily. She was a fun loving, slightly crazy person, a bit like James... He seemed more quiet.

Thinking about it, he bought them some sweets and then went back to their compartment.

* * *

**There you go, my first Chapter of my first book on Harry's kids! I am glad to know what yo. Think about it, or teachers. I have been researching for a transfiguration and potions teacher And one of them need to be a Slytherine.**

**Cant promise to update soon as exams are coming up, though I will try my best! ****Hope you liked it.**

**-HG**


	2. More Friends At Hogwarts

**NOTE-**

**FLITWICK... HEADMASTER**

**NEVILLE... HERBOLOGY**

**PADMA PATIL... CHARMS**

**SUSAN BONES... DADA**

**BLAISE ZABINI... POTIONS**

**TERRY BOOT... TRANSFIGURATION**

**HAGRID... CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES AND GAMEKEEPER**

**KATIE BELL... QUIDDITCH**

**OK, first of all, sorry for a very long Chapter. The teachers list might help you, and I think that it is OK. Note, I include Dirk Cresswells grandkids. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

'Ah! Here we are,' Harry said as the train stopped. 'Lily, be good, do not duel until you learn how to, do your homework as soon as you can on the day it is set if possible. And if you ever need something important, you can send me a letter or tell Neville to floo me. Have a good time.' Lily hugged him,

'When will you leave?' She asked him.

'Tomorrow or day after at latest.' He said pulling her trunk out of the rack. 'I will have to go now, though I promise to meet you after dinner.' he added pulling out Rogers trunk. 'Bye and look out for Hagrid.' Harry said going to the front to meet Ron.

'Harry mate, there you are.' Ron said, 'Feels good to be back. Look what we found in a chocolate frog card,' he pulled one out on it was a picture of Ron. 'I got to eat the frog that came with this! And lets get a carriage it will be fun.'

Harry followed him, shaking his head. If anyone had not really changed, it was Ron. He was still the same kind of person he had met 21 years ago.

Harry and Ron walked into the castle, to find that the sorting had just started. It was Roger Malfoy next. The hat spent a few seconds on his head, before it put him in Slytherine. Harry noticed the sad smile on his daughters face, reminding him of the day his mother had gone into Griffindor and Snape Slytherine. Lily and Hugo went to Griffindor with a few others, and the sorting ended. Harry and Ron took the opportunity to talk to Professor Flitwick.

Lessons started the next day, and Lily was glad to find out that they had 3 out of 6 lessons with Slytherines. They had potions first, with Slytherine, so Lily decided to wait for Roger. Roger came by, with Scorpius she overheard them talking: 'She was named after a muggle, she is a Griffindor and it is thanks to her dad that grandad was in Azkaban. Good thing he escaped. Anyway, just don't hang out with her.' Scorpius lectured.

'I wish you would just let me make my own friends,' he muttered under his breath.

'What? You do know that I am helping you right? If you want you can be her friend.' He said angrily.

Roger watched him walk away, and sighed. His brother got angry so easily, at home dad would usually tell him off, at school he would have to stick up for himself.

'Hi Roger, we have potions, DADA and Herbology together!' Lily said, trying to act as if she had not heard the conversation.

'Oh, hi Lily. Don't we have potions right now? We should hurry up.' Lily nodded and followed him to Potions.

'You are late, Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy,' Professor Zabini said when they entered the class, a few minutes late. The two apologised, and sat on the only empty bench at the front.

'Copy these notes' he waved his wand, and some appeared on the board. There was silence other than the scratching of quills for the next ten minutes. 'Is everyone done?' There was an echo of yes, only one student said no- Roger. Zabini looked at Roger, 'continue writing, I will give you two more minutes. The rest of you can get the ingredients for Cure for Boils ready. Miss Potter, if you can get Mr Malfoy's ingredients out, once you have done yours.'

He looked at the pair, Roger Malfoy was the son of his class mate, Draco and Lily Potter was the daughter of his class enemy, Harry Potter. And as far as he knew, their parents weren't best of friends, so how could the two of them be friends, hadn't their families objected?

Roger finished the notes, a few minutes later and started brewing his potion.

It was nearing the end of the lesson, when it was putting her things away, when there was a loud BOOM, all heads turned in the direction of the sound. Roger was hiding under the table, his cauldron was empty, and the table black.

'Mr Malfoy, are you OK?' Professor Zabini asked, waving his wand, to clean the desk. Roger nodded, a bit shaken. 'I would recommend putting the fire off before you add the Lacewing flies Mr Malfoy, your father would have read each step twice before doing it. I would recommend doing the same.' Roger nodded again.

'I think we have all learned a lesson today, better earlier than later, double check or even triple check each step, before you carry it out. You are dismissed now,' he said.

As they walked out, a few Griffindors laughed at Roger. 'I don't like potions,' he muttered.

'Thats not fair, just because you made one mistake, does not mean that you dislike it. You can hate a subject that you are amazing at and love one that you are rubbish at, OK, how well you do in the subject, does not matter.' Roger looked at Lily, a bit surprised. 'You are a bit weird!' He said grinning.

After lunch, Lily asked Hugo if he would like to hang out with her and Roger. 'No, I am hanging out with my friends.' He replied, walking towards a bunch of laughing Griffindors.

She did not tell Roger about what Hugo had told her, instead she played and laughed as if nothing had happened. Roger was chasing her, she looked behind... 'Ow!' She said, falling on the ground. She heard something that sounded a lot like a mad... She turned around... A book, was trying to eat off her leg.

'Stroke the book!' The girl who Lily had bumped into yelled. Lily grabbed hold of the book, and stroked it. Beside her, the girl and Roger were doing so too. 'Thanks,' the girl said once all the books had been calmed down.

'Anytime,' Lily said. 'What was that book anyway?'

'It is the Monstrous book of Monsters, Professor Hagrid had to order them, as Flourish and Botts don't sell them anymore.'

'Oh, what year are you in?' Roger asked

'First year, along with my twin brother, Peter. Magical animals are so cool! We love them i. Our family, my mum is a muggle, she was a vet and now he learns about magical animals! By the way, I am Hannah Cresswell. Oh and look, here comes Peter. Peter, meet... what are your names again?'

'I am Lily Potter, and this is Roger Malfoy.'

'Hi! And Hannah, will you take those books to Professor Hagrid? He needs them for the next lesson.'

'Sure thing Peter, bye Lily, Roger,' Hannah said, walking towards Hagrid's hut.

'Ignore her, would you ever believe that she is a Ravenclaw? I mean, she has never opened a book in her life... I think.' Peter said, smiling at them.

'What house are you in?' Asked Roger

'Hufflepuff. I know, twins in different houses thing. Though I think that Hannah is more of a Griffindor than anything. The way she acts and all.' His smile now changing to a grin.

'Who are you talking about?' Hannah asked, walking towards them. 'And we need to go back in for lessons,'

'I have transfiguration, anyone else has it?' Peter said, looking at Lily and Roger hopefully,

'Me!' Lily said, 'at least now I know somebody in Transfiguration.'

'What about your cousin?' Roger asked

'Oh, he wanted to be with some other friends of his,' Lily said looking at the ground. Only Peter noticed the lack of her smile, after that.

Lily and Peter soon left for Transfiguration, while Roger and Hannah went to Charms.

'Are you Okay?' Peter asked Lily, who nodded. 'Are you sure, you looked a bit sad while talking about your cousin.'

'Listen Peter, can you keep a secret?' Peter nodded 'well, I sort of forgot my cousin on the way here... and then I found Roger, and we sort of became friends... and then he ended up in Slytherine... Our family is not like best friends with the Malfoy's... you wont understand,' she said, smiling at Peter.

They soon reached their Transfiguration classroom, Professor Boot (Terry) was already in the classroom. 'Both of you are very early, do you mind helping me?'

'Sure!' They replied in unison.

'Can one of you get out the boxes of matchsticks and put them on the tables? And can the other one put all the goblets back into the store cupboard? Thank you.' Terry watched the two children, one he knew to be Harry's daughter. He did not know the other child.

'Lily,' Peter whispered, 'you can hang out with your cousin this lesson, if you want.'

'Its OK, I can sit with you. He has his own friends now.' Peter stared at her, if his sister was mad at him, he would try to make up for it immediately. Why didn't she do that?

The rest of the class arrived a few minutes later. Lily and Peter decided to sit in the front, Hugo was sitting right behind them, and Lily could here snippets of his conversation and it did not make her feel better about thing, as Peter guessed.

Their task that lesson was to change a matchstick into the needle. No one was able to transfigure their matchstick, until Peter did his, about ten minutes before the lesson was about to end. A few seconds later, Lily transfigured hers, then Hugo, and by the end of the lesson, almost the whole class had succeeded.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Please review and I always thought that Ron's kids would hate Slytherines, a bit like Ron used to. Though don't worry, Ron does not mind them... too much.**


	3. The Parents

**This chapter is basically from all the grown ups point of view. **

**Thank you to Isadoglover for reviewing!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Harry put down his quill and glanced at his watch. It was 11:pm, he was tired after a long day of work but had to reply to his children's letters. He looked at Lily's first

_Dear Daddy,_

_My first day at Hogwarts was amazing! We had potions, History Of Magic and transfiguration today. I managed to turn the needle into a matchstick and do my potion properly. I nearly fell asleep in History of Magic, and now understand what you mean about Prof. Binns. _

_I also made some new friends, Peter and Hannah Cresswell. Peter is a Hufflepuff and Hannah a Ravenclaw even though they are twins. _

_Please reply soon, (I wrote a separate letter to Mummy)_

_- Lily_

Cresswell, thought Harry after reading to the letter, and replying, could they be related to Dirk Cresswell, the one Ron had become when they had tried to break into the ministry? He wondered.

Harry once again tried to think about the Prisoner Of Azkaban. The Malfoy Manor had been searched twice, making it obvious that Lucius had not gone there. Draco, and his family had been questioned, and there was no way for them to find out when they were. Draco had also given Harry a list of all the houses they owned, just in case Lucius had gone to one of them. They had been searched, and no evidence that someone had been there recently was found.

He was at a dead end. He had no idea where Lucius could be, and what he could be doing. Most of the auror department was trying to find him, and yet there was mot a sign of him. Not a soul had seen Lucius Malfoy.

Though the thought that troubled Harry the most, was that he might help his fellow Death Eaters in Azkaban escape. That was why he had asked Rufus Scrimmegour to have a few wizards and witches on guard duty near Azkaban at all times. He had also talked to Professor Dumbledore about it a few times (his portrait was in the auror department of the ministry).

He reached home later than usual, Ginny was still downstairs, waiting for Harry. 'Ginny,' Harry said hugging her, 'still don't know where he is. Checked all Malfoy properties today. Still no sign of him,' Harry croaked, sitting down.

'You will fond him and catch him, before he does much damage Harry.' Ginny said, sitting next to him. The house was very quiet and empty, as all three children had gone to Hogwarts. Sometimes, Ginny wished that they were still at home, they would help cheer Harry up in times like this.

'I wish he would believe us, when we say that we are on his side.' Draco said to Astoria, his wife.

'Draco, if we continue helping him, he might trust us more. I cant blame him for not trusting us at the moment. Lucius would have needed outside help to escape.' She said.

'True,' Draco muttered, 'but who could it be? I mean who would help father escape from Azkaban? Do you think it might be another follower of his?'

Astoria knew what he meant, someone else who followed you-know-who and wanted more people to support him in something like a rebellion. 'Just keep helping Harry and everything will turn out fine.' She said.

'Ronald Weasley, be serious. You cant joke around when you have a prisoner on the loose.'

'Chill Hermione. And I am serious at work. Need to have fun at home.' Ron said.

'Ronald, YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A CHILD. And if you don't mind, I am going to bed.'

'Before we get killed, or worse expelled,' Ron said, remembering what Hermione had said to him, Neville and Harry in their first year. Shaking her head, Hermione went to bed.

* * *

**Sorry about it being so short, and not very well Written. Please Review**

**-HG**


	4. Back together

**First of all, I know I have updated ally quickly, but as you will find out, this is a very short Chapter only containing one lesson- Herbology. Plus I had this new idea, that sometjing that I had originally planned not to do happens. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

Lily looked towards Hugo again, they were playing quidditch as a family. She, Rose, Ginny and Ron were on one team while Harry, James, Albus and Hugo were on one team. She was seeker, against Harry, and the other three were chasers. Hermione let go of the snitch, and it disappeared from her side. She remembered what her dad had told her about circling the pitch, so she started doing that. Harry was doing the same.

They both saw the snitch at the same time, Lily leaned forward on her broom her hand stretched out. Harry was still behind her- she was nearly there- harry was closing up- just a bit further- Harry overtook her in the nick of time, and caught the snitch. We had still won as we had amazing chasers, though she wished that she had caught the snitch.

That evening, she sat in her room, thinking. They were going back to Hogwarts the next day, they had gone home for the Christmas holidays. Someone knocked on her door, 'Come in,' Lily said.

Harry walked in, 'You Okay?' He asked sitting on her bed. Lily nodded.

'You played really well in Quidditch today,' he continued.

'Not as good as you,' Lily muttered.

'Me? Lily I have been playing Quidditch since I was 11, and that is a lot longer than you.'

Lily sighed, 'I guess that you are right Daddy,' she said, smiling at him.

* * *

The first day back with lessons, was fun, they had Herbology with Neville first:

'Welcome to Herbology'

'We will be using Greenhouse 2 for most of the year, and if you are lucky, we might move up one greenhouse towards the end of the year.' Neville said,

Roger looked at Lily and smirked. 'Father said Professor Longbottom was good at nothing other than Herbology!'

'Well my dad said that he was one of the best students in his year. And he helped kill Voldemort, by killing his snake. And he stood up to Voldemort, making him very brave. He visits us often too.'

'Still, I stick with what I said.' Roger said.

'Well you better change your mind Malfoy, Professor Longbottom is an amazing teacher.' Hugo said.

'I agree with Hugo, Roger, you can dislike him but you cant say that he was rubbish at everything.' Lily said smiling at her cousin.

'I am not changing my mind.' Roger said. At hearing this, Hugo pulled out his wand. 'Apologise Malfoy,' he growled.

'Wont, what will you do about it?' Roger said.

'This,' Hugo said, 'Explleriamus!' Rogers wand flew out of his hand, and Hugo caught it. 'Apologise and I will give it back.'

'How dare you, I will tell father.' Roger said angrily. 'I mean, Sorry.' He added after getting a glare from Lily. Hugo threw Roger his wand and the turned to Lily. 'Thanks for sticking up to the truth, and not just agreeing with him.'

'What made you think I would?' Lily asked. Hugo shrugged. 'Well who cares, at least we can hang out together now, I mean your group has 4 and mine has 5 including us, that makes nine. It would be so much fun! And now we can get one of the giant compartments.'

'Yeah,' Lily said nodding enthusiastically though wndering why he was thinking so ahead as they walked into the greenhouse, Roger watched the two jealously.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Slytherine side of Roger revealed, Lily and Hugo friends again! Plus a move on, on my story. I just did not want to add a bunch of useless info. Hope you dont mind.**

**Please Review!**


	5. It All Lead To This

**Ok, trust me, this was NOT how I had expected my story to turn out. And well, I am planning to end it pretty soon.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Lily could not help but cheer when Griffindor won the house cup, she hugged Hugo and both of them jumped up and down together. This meant a party...

A few minutes later, she was walking towards Griffindor Common room, carrying a bunch of food, for the party. Scorpius walked towards her, 'so you won the match?' He asked.

'Duh,' Lily replied.

'You and your friends contaminate the team, don't you? I mean three out of seven on the Griffindor team are Potters and Weasels. Not to mention that you and your cousin will be joining next year, 'he said, walking with her.

'Leave me alone Scorpius.' Lily growled, quickening her pace. She heard him say 'fine,' in a calm tone. She was surprised, but found nothing strange about his behaviour.

As she passed the headmasters office, she saw... 'Daddy, what are you doing here?' She asked.

'Oh, Lily. What are you doing here?' Harry asked her, looking at the food.

'For the party, Griffindor won the house cup!'

'Good job, I need to go now.' Harry said, glancing at his watch. It was the one he had got from Mrs Weasley on his 17th birthday.

'Can I come?' Lily asked.

Harry groaned before saying 'OK, but wear this.' Harry said, giving her his invisibility cloak. Lily wore it gladly, she had never got to use it before. She followed Harry, outside the castle and towards the Whomping Willow.

'Wont it hit us?' Lily asked.

'Not if you know how to stop it,' Harry muttered doing something with his wand and making the tree freeze. 'Now keep silent. Not a sound remember and stay hiding under the cloak and do not do anything. Just stay hiding.' Lily nodded and followed Harry up the passage, into the Shrieking Shack. Harry went in first, his wand out. They entered the room. It was empty. 'Where is he?' Harry asked himself, 'Draco told me he would be here.' Harry said, pacing.

He heard the door creaked open, and turned around. Lucius Malfoy was standing there, wand pointed at Harry, 'Ah, Harry Potter, I thought I would be seeing you soon.'

'Malfoy, tonight you shall be caught and taken back to Azkaban. A bunch of aurors will be arriving here shortly.' Harry said, his wand pointed at Lucius.

'By then, I shall be done with you, Potter.'

'Expelleriamus,' Harry yelled catching Lucius off guard. His wand flew into Harrys hand.

'You have not yet won Potter,' Lucius hissed stepping to the side. A few seconds later, Narcissa Malfoy came in, she pointed her wand at Harry and yelled 'Expelleriamus' too, Harry held tightly onto his own wand, letting go of Lucius' wand. 'Thank you Potter' Narcissa said , passing her husband his wand. 'Two v one Potter, you had better give up now.' Lucius said smirking.

'Promise not to hurt my family,' Harry croaked.

'We shall not promise anything to you Potter,' Narcissa hissed.

'In that case-'

'What happened?' Draco Malfoy came into the room, his wand out. He made an 'o' with his mouth when he saw his parents wands pointed at Harry. 'Draco, welcome to the party. Want to help?'

'No, I-' he paused not sure if it was the right thing to do, ' am helping Harry.' He continued, pointing his wand at his parents. He knew he was going to regret this.

'Stupefy,' Harry muttered, pointing his wand at Lucius. He then pointed at Narcissa, and used the same spell on her. Next he conjured some ropes, and tied the two up. Only after he was sure that they could jot escape (and taking their wands) did he go to where Lily was,

'Are you Okay?' He asked her. She nodded, still a bit scared from what she had just seen. Harry then turned to Draco, 'thanks for helping me.'

'You did not need my help, you did it all on your own,' Draco said.

'Yes, though your arrival distracted them, giving me the chance to attack them.' Harry said.

'Well in that case, you are welcome.' Draco said, shrugging.

'Come on Lily, everything is fine now,' Harry said smiling at her. She looked at him, still a bit scared and smiled. This was probably going to be the most exciting day in her life!

* * *

**Hope you liked it, in my next and final Chapter, I shall try to tie up all loose ends. And I am sorry for a pretty badly written Chapter.**

**-HG**


	6. Comclusion& AUTHORS NOTE

Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy were sent to Azkaban after that. Harry was not friends with Draco, but they were no longet enemies.

Lily and Roger were friends, though like her grandmother, Lily moved on and made friends in her own house.

**Well, thats it! I finnished the book, even though it did not end too well... This is not one of my better stories (Lunas sorting is) but who cares!**

**Thanks to Isadoglover, who was the first person to review my book, and J.K. Rowling, thank you for creating the amazing world of Harry Potter, I have only created my own story based on yours...**

**- HaloGinny**


End file.
